


百萬種吃蛋糕的方式

by xiaozhu300



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhu300/pseuds/xiaozhu300
Summary: 佐莎三百字內短篇（絨毛、一點點焦慮、視情況增加tag）。它們是我在推特和噗浪快速靈感，每1-2周會整理在這裡。
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 尷尬

[尷尬，11/17］

那是尷尬的，莉莎霍克愛不習慣擁抱，直到現在也是如此。僵直、手臂惡寒、呼吸短淺，不敢移動，僵硬得如同冬天凍住的樹木。

這一天她走到羅伊背後，對他說：

「你不要動。」

「啊，這天終於無法避免地來臨了，」羅伊想回頭，但莉莎用指尖將他的臉頰推回前方，羅伊僅是站穩沒有說什麼。

她將額頭靠在他的肩胛骨之間，雙手緊抓羅伊腰間的衣服，便不再移動。羅伊握住她的手腕拉開她的手，轉身將她的臉頰按在胸口。

——很溫暖。她感到呼吸漸漸平順。

仍然是怪異的感受，但她很喜歡。

*

莉莎環抱他的肩膀，他們維持一段舒適的沈默。然後，她移開右手，比出一把槍型，頂住羅伊說，

「I got your back.」

羅伊忍不住收緊手臂。


	2. Pocky日

［Pocky日，11/11］

羅伊是白癡，所有人都知道。莉莎走進辦公室時，發現羅伊口中咬著的不是鋼筆，而是餅乾棒。

他笑嘻嘻看向莉莎。

或許他只是在休息——

莉莎深呼吸，鎖上門，提醒自己冷靜，保持理智。真的必須保持理智。

她走上前、繞過辦公桌，然後將羅伊壓在椅子上，咬下第一口餅乾，她用最慢的速度，慢慢咀嚼。莉莎盯著他的眼睛，沒有移動視線。羅伊想這真是愉快的折磨方式，他認為她每一口大概只吃了3公分。如果這是懲罰他的怠惰他欣然接受。

不過，他發現莉莎眼皮顫動，似乎正在猶豫，為什麼呢？為什麼要掙扎呢？於是，他抽掉餅乾棒、愉快地將嘴唇蓋在她唇上，莉莎只是嘆口氣，然後閉上眼睛。

至少他從未在接吻時做出白癡的決定。


	3. 位置

［位置，09/21］

「介意我坐這嗎？」

「我的未婚夫等等會過來，但我不介意聊幾分鐘。」

「要不要跟我談談他？」

「他很甜很可愛，像是我養的柴犬。」她喝了一口茶像在回憶，然後笑了，「肩膀...看起來可以撐起世界，他笑的時候我無法抗拒。」

「聽起來你非常喜歡他，我可能沒機會了？」

「對，您沒有任何機會。」莉莎說，

「我要草莓蛋糕，羅伊。」


	4. 一次

［一次，11/27］

這是你的一次。

接吻，覆蓋，在嘴唇上嘆氣，愉快地哼聲，閉上眼睛，感覺到微笑，不管怎麼做都無法滿足。

那是我的一次。

咬住下唇，輕輕後拉，屏息，無法說話，再次覆蓋用力擠壓——這是沒人看得見的舞，呼吸急促，眼角濕潤。

一次，

再次，

又一次

告訴我，我們該如何結束？


	5. Daddy

羅伊可能是愚蠢的爸爸，

當他抱著女兒那刻起，以及女兒每一個奇蹟時刻，他都會對莉莎說，

「我不知道你小時候這麼可愛，我是說，我沒機會見過。真的，好可愛。」

莉莎想，他確實成為另一個休斯。


	6. 情報員AU

［情報員AU，10/08］

「你為什麼會被招募？」

「格魯曼，你爺爺。」他停頓一下。

「當然，在野外沒有人會透露任何東西。除非刻意，」羅伊慢慢向前傾，附在她的耳朵邊微笑。

「那麼霍克愛小姐，你相信是你爺爺要我過來嗎？」

莉莎退後一步，露出與他相似的笑容，「很高興認識你。」

「我很期待，霍克愛小姐。」


	7. 這是結局

［這是結局，10/10］

*

「給我們一週的時間。」他最後提出要求。

*

「我想，真的要說再見了。雖然不該這麼說，但我感到非常平靜。」

「我們完成這麼多事，終於可以好好睡了，不是嗎？」

「很榮幸。」他們同時敬禮，然後像孩子一般咯咯笑著。

「記得夢到我。」他捧著她的臉頰。

*

「你們才不是這種淒美羅曼史！」普雷達怒吼。

「不覺得氛圍非常適合嗎？」

「你必須讓人民看見決心，獲得更多支持與聲量，那會是走向最好結局的方式。」

「取決於民。」他笑著，「我不會放棄各種可能性，只要有機會，我就會抓緊。我說過，我充滿野心。」

（當你能夠以死亡自嘲，那時便已經漸漸接受死亡，不再讓恐懼主導著生活。）


End file.
